Mia Wonders
by RevSue
Summary: Based on the movies, not the books ... Mia's story ...


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

Mia Wonders

Mia was confused, undecided, completely at sea when it came to her own feelings towards her upcoming wedding to Andrew Jacoby. Oh, she knew how she SHOULD be feeling, but the reality was sadly different. Knowing she had to be married in order to ascend the throne of Genovia, and having made the decision to 'knuckle under' to the ancient accession law binding queens in matrimony to not-necessarily-loved husbands, she was trying to hold fast to that decision. Somehow, though, things kept getting out of hand. That infuriating Lord Nicholas, for example, was one 'thing' which annoyed her excessively. How COULD Grandma have invited him to stay with them at the palace? If only Joe had been granted the green light to hang Nicholas by the toes in their courtyard! Grandma doubtless thought that was not exactly queenly behaviour, though. It certainly would have been satisfying, however! Nicholas had been very irritating when he had inferred that she might be having second thoughts about her engagement to Andrew ... AND when he had said it was a shame that she wasn't attracted to her own fiancé! Andrew was VERY attractive! If Mia's heart didn't beat faster when he was near, that was just because ... because ... because she didn't know him very well yet. Fondness grew, Grandma said, and if Mia was lucky, love would grow too! No, it had nothing to do with luck. Love would grow, it HAD to!

What Mia really found difficult to forgive Nicholas was the kiss by the fountain. Just because she had forgotten herself for one tiny moment and had actually responded to him was no reason for him to have automatically assumed that she wished for one single second to ever kiss him again! She had just ... lost it. Oh yes, Grandma had said that queens couldn't afford to lose it. They were supposed to FIND it! That was easy for Grandma to say! After all, Queen Clarisse had been quite happy in her arranged marriage, and hadn't had another annoying pest hanging around trying to break up her marriage! SHE hadn't found passion with another man even if she hadn't found it with her husband! SHE wasn't in love with someone else ...

Mia stopped that thought cold. First of all, there was no way that what she felt for Nicholas was LOVE! And secondly ... she had begun to wonder lately about Grandma's relationship to Joe. Oh, not that it could possibly be LOVE, of course, not at their age. But they were certainly very, very close friends. If only SHE had a friend who would be in Genovia longer than Lilly planned to be. Somehow Mia had a feeling that if she married Andrew, she was going to need a close friend who was, well, CLOSE!

------------------------------------------------------

Mia and Lilly followed Charlotte down one of the corridors of the palace they had hitherto not seen, excitedly asking questions. Charlotte laughingly hushed them, merely telling them they would see what she had to show them when they arrived. She ushered them through another door and down another corridor, and both girls fell silent as they looked around in awe at the lovely paintings and carvings on the walls and ceilings. Then, as the three rounded yet another a corner, they could see two people going away from them further down the passageway. It was Queen Clarisse and Joseph, hand in hand! Mia stopped abruptly, as did Lilly and Charlotte, realizing that the other two were paying no attention to anyone else who might happen to come upon them. They were intent on looking at the floor, swinging their hands, and stepping carefully.

Then suddenly Queen Clarisse's silvery laugh rang out as she exclaimed, "Oh, I stepped on one!"

With an answering chuckle, Joseph's arm slipped around her waist, turning the queen to face him. "Your forfeit!"

Charlotte quickly grabbed both Mia and Lilly and pulled them back around the corner out of sight. A moment later, they peeked, and Mia's and Lilly's jaw dropped at the sight of Joe and the queen embracing each other passionately. Thinking fast, Charlotte tugged on their hands and the three retreated out of the area, unnoticed by the other two.

It took Mia a few minutes to accept what she had just seen. Grandma and Joe kissing? She found her voice. "How long has this been going on?" she demanded, rounding on Charlotte.

Charlotte smiled, but before she could say anything, Lilly let out an exaggerated sigh. "I don't blame your grandmother, Mia. Joe's HOT!"

"But ... but they're OLD!" Mia almost wailed. How could her grandmother DO this to her? It was bad enough to think of her mother and her teacher together ... but Grandma and Joe? Wasn't love supposed to be for YOUNG lovers? Like her! It just so wasn't fair! Why hadn't love grown between her and Andrew? She had tried her best to love him, but ...

Lilly interrupted Mia's train of thought with an exaggerated, "Yeah, they're old, but still ... that was a totally AWESOME kiss!"

"Did you bring us this way just to see this? Did you KNOW about this?" Mia questioned Charlotte hotly.

"That we'd see them kissing here? No," Clarisse's assistant admitted. "I saw them dancing alone once when we went to America to fetch you ... and I thought I'd seen a few looks now and then, but I never REALLY knew there was anything 'going on', as you say, until just now! I think it's rather sweet." and Charlotte's smile was dreamy. For a moment, she looked almost as young as Lilly and Mia. Mia wanted to groan. It was not SWEET! It was ... it was ...

"Wow ..." Lilly sighed again, her smile huge. "It almost looked like they were playing 'don't step on the crack' ... imagine! I didn't think Queen Clarisse would do something so childish!"

Mia just shook her head in disbelief. Her GRANDMOTHER! Kissing JOE! Maybe, just maybe, she WASN'T too old to feel a bit of ... something? Not love, of course, but ... something. "Well, she's always giving me lectures on keeping up appearances. Charlotte, I really think you ought to tell her that this kind of behaviour is beneath her ... as a queen, you know."

"Why can't you tell her yourself, your highness?"

"I can't say something like that to Grandma!" Mia sounded horrified.

Charlotte chuckled, then said, "This, from the girl who told Queen Clarisse at their first meeting that she looked so CLEAN!"

"Oh, Mia!" Lilly despaired. "Clean? You couldn't think of anything else?"

"Well, she said I looked YOUNG!" Mia grumbled. "We're getting off topic here! Charlotte!" she called to her grandmother's assistant, who had begun to walk away.

"Yes, Princess Mia?" Charlotte turned back and looked inquiringly at the young princess.

Mia fidgeted for a moment, then blurted out, "Can I ask you something personal?"

Taken aback, Charlotte nodded rather warily. "What do you wish to know, your highness?"

"It's ... it's about Joe and... Grandma." Mia's face flushed at the surprise on Charlotte's face, and she rushed into speech as was her wont when embarrassed or nervous. "I know you probably think it's none of my business, and well, yes, it's TRUE it's none of my business, but I need SOMEONE to talk to about it, and there's no one who knows either of them better than you, and you know I love them both dearly, probably almost as much as you and you've known them forever, and, well, Charlotte, I ..."

"What is it, your highness?" Charlotte asked gently, concerned for the young woman who was being encouraged to marry a man she had just met a few weeks ago. Ever since meeting Mia five years ago, Charlotte had liked the princess very much. Mia had amused her over the years with her reactions to the princess lessons her grandmother had given her, often with Charlotte in the same room.

"It's ... Joe. I ... well, it seems obvious he's in love with Grandma and quite possible vice versa. Am I right?" Charlotte's face changed instantly. Mia caught her arm as she turned again to leave. "Oh, no, Charlotte! Hold it right there! You KNOW something!"

Charlotte sighed. She looked around, but could see no sign of Brigitte or Brigitta, both of whom should have been near Mia. Pulling Lilly and Mia into a room and shutting the door carefully, she took a deep breath then said carefully, "Your Highness, I do not know what you are talking about. I really don't know a thing about ..."

"Charlotte, you don't lie very well," Mia almost grinned as she accused Charlotte gently.

"I'm not lying! I ..." Sighing again, Charlotte nodded. "You're right, your highness, I don't. But it's not REALLY a lie. I don't KNOW ..."

"Okay, let's hear what you suspect," Mia said. "and why."

"Why?" Charlotte repeated, hedging.

"Sure. What makes YOU suspicious?" Mia asked.

"Besides that totally wicked kiss!" Lilly leaned forward so as not to miss a word.

Just then they heard footsteps in the hallway outside, and Joe's voice, "I could have sworn I heard something down this way!"

Quickly the three dove under the bed, and not a moment too soon. The door opened and Mia could see her grandmother's feet, followed by Joe's.

"Well, there's no one here in here, Joseph. You must have imagined it. Now, really, I simply must get back. Charlotte will be wondering where I am." The queen walked out of the room, just as Mia's nose began to itch.

Trying desperately not to sneeze, she almost missed Joe's quiet warning as he closed the door when leaving. "I'd advise the three of you to take up any other occupation. You're not cut out to be spies."

When the coast was clear, the three culprits crawled out, red-faced, with Charlotte muttering, "How did I ever get caught up with the two of you in something like this? I have NEVER been accused of spying before, much less on her majesty!"

"Cheer up, Charlotte," the irrepressible Lilly grinned again. "Joe won't give you away. If he was going to, we'd be in deep, deep doo doo right now! Hey, are we ever going to get to see whatever it was that you were supposed to be showing us?"

Charlotte shuddered. "Not now! I'm heading back before I lose my job!"

"Aww, Mia'll hire you back. Come on, Charlie, what was it?" Lilly coaxed.

"Don't call me Charlie!" Charlotte mumbled, trying to straighten her skirt and fix her mussed hair.

"It's better than Motormouth," Mia observed, fascinated to see Charlotte flustered. Did Charlotte really think Grandma would fire her? Grandma wouldn't know what to do without Charlotte keeping her in line! Mia really hoped Charlotte went with the job of queen, because she was totally necessary! Then she grabbed Charlotte's arm before she headed out the door. "Wait! Now that you've been accused of spying already, I want you to REALLY be a spy! Well, put it this way, if you happen to come on anything to do with Grandma and Joe, I want to hear about it! Okay?"

"I work for her majesty, not for you, your highness. I will NOT spy on her!" Charlotte seemed to find her backbone suddenly.

Mia grinned. "Okay, but if I ask, you'll tell me what you saw, right? Oh, and what was it you wanted to show us?"

"Just some portraits and papers and things that prove Lord Deveraux' claim to the throne," Charlotte shot back as she almost ran out the door.

Mia stared at Lilly, who stared back at her. Then both lunged for the door. "WAIT!"

But Charlotte had vanished.

-----------------------------------------------

Two days before her wedding, Mia was again practicing her archery, and despairing that she would EVER be able to shoot the flaming arrow where it was supposed to go. She wondered what would happen if she accidentally caught some of the parliamentary members on fire. Too bad it was going to happen AFTER she had gotten married! It might have made it possible to change their minds about the marriage law if she showed them how dangerous she could be! Then again, they may refuse to let her govern, which would never do. Sighing, Mia tried releasing another arrow, and watched Brigitte and Brigitta dive to the ground to avoid being shot. Andrew was whining about the tiny little scorchmark she had put on his sleeve with a flaming arrow. Then she heard Nicholas' distinctive whistle and realized he was loitering around, obviously wanting to talk with her. Wanting the chance to hear his possible reasons for claiming the throne, since she had not been able to pin Charlotte down since that episode the other day, and needing to speak with him herself, to ask him to please leave her alone, Mia convinced Lilly to take Andrew away.

Amazingly enough, it was Nicholas who showed her how to hold her bow and arrow, so that she actually hit the bull's-eye, not just the target! Of course, she would never be able to duplicate the shot, she was sure, because she had been very aware of his touch on her shoulder, on her hand, his breath on her cheek as he leaned in close to help ... She was leaning in, dying to feel his lips on hers when she suddenly came to her senses and stepped away. That was when he told her he was conceding the throne to her, and asked if he could see her one more time before he left the palace. She desperately wanted to say yes, even knowing it was a stupid thing to do. But when she asked how, since she was watched so closely, Nicholas merely murmured that he would find a way. Mia watched him walk away, her longing for him so strong she could hardly stand it. Then she shook herself. Nonsense! She was getting married to Andrew. ANDREW! HE was the one she should be dreaming about and longing for. Too bad he wasn't nearly half as ... magnetic as Nicholas. Throwing up her hands, Mia stalked off to find Lilly and Andrew. She also hoped to catch Charlotte to see if she would explain more about Nicholas' claim to the throne.

Meanwhile, Charlotte had been informed that the queen was in the process of choosing the music and the place settings for Mia's wedding reception. Knowing that Queen Clarisse would need her to write down the choices and arrange for everything, Charlotte hurried to the foyer. As she stepped into the room at the top of the stairs, she stopped dead, seeing Joseph and the queen downstairs. The queen was holding his hand with both of hers, pleading, "Joseph, you had to know what I was going to say! Mia needs me now more than ever before, and it's the monarchy, I mean, I'm the queen, it's my responsibility ..." Charlotte, stunned at what she was hearing, began to back away, but couldn't help overhearing the rest of the conversation.

"You know how it is!" the queen insisted passionately, obviously trying to make Joseph understand.

"You were never JUST my queen, Clarisse," Joe said quietly, "you were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. But," she tried to interrupt, and he merely raised his voice over her objection, "if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my queen, I shall oblige."

"No, Joseph ..."

Queen Clarisse's hand went to his face, but Joe bowed, murmured, "Your majesty," and, ignoring her outstretched hand, disappeared out the door.

Charlotte swallowed the lump in her throat seeing the stricken queen clasp her hands under her chin as Queen Clarisse watched Joseph leave the room. Then the queen stepped up to the player, shut off the music with a slam of her hand and stood with her other hand pressed to her body, taking deep breaths as if she had received a mortal blow, as indeed it seemed she had! Charlotte ached for her. It seemed as if, with only two days before the princess' wedding, Joseph was pressuring the queen to make a decision about their own relationship! Well, now Charlotte DID know something, so she COULD pass on the information to Princess Mia. Charlotte sensed, however, that this was a royal encounter she was going to have to keep a secret from everyone.

That night, right after supper, Mia managed to sneak out of her room without Brigitte and Brigitta noticing. Lilly was flirting outrageously with Captain Kelly, so Mia made her way to the library hoping to find something to read to take her mind off her whole dilemma with Andrew and Nicholas. She knew Nicholas had been planning to leave first thing in the morning, but she really didn't think he would find a way to see her alone, in spite of his brave words.

Mia absently took down a few books, looked at them and put them all back but one which looked like a possibility. Keeping that one in her hand, she idly moved some other books ... only to find a very thin one hidden behind the others on the shelf. It LOOKED like a diary! When she pulled it out, Mia realized it WAS a diary. Opening it carefully to the first page, she found it was inscribed in her grandmother's handwriting: Clarisse Gerard Renaldi The Renaldi had been added later, in a different colour ink. The first entry was dated two days before her grandparent's wedding, according to the first sentence.

Skipping the first few paragraphs, Mia read,

"I'm marrying Rupert because it's expected of me -- and I

will make it work. I certainly hope love grows, though ...

because it's not there now. I've been assured that it will.

It usually does. But ... what if it doesn't? Or worse, what if

I fall in love with someone else? Maybe it's not in me to

feel that way about anyone -- I never have before ... No, I

can do this. I owe it to my country, to my family, and to Rupert.

He needs someone to rule beside him, to help him, to be a

companion and a friend. I know I can be all that. He also

needs an heir ... and I can provide that, too, I hope and pray.

If at all possible, I will ensure that we live happily ever after."

Mia gasped. How had this come here? She started to read the next entry, but she heard footsteps. Quickly hiding the diary with the other book she was holding, she smiled at Joe brightly when he paused in the doorway. "Hi, Joe! Just getting some reading material!"

"I see," His sharp eyes fell to the books in her hands, and she pressed them to her chest, hoping to keep the diary out of sight.

"Well, see you later!" and, slipping past him, Mia scurried to her room and buried the diary in one of her drawers. She could read it later, after everyone had left her alone for the night.

Digging out her own diary, she began writing in it feverishly ... almost unconsciously taking some of her grandmother's thoughts. She too, was getting married because it was expected. It was required, to be precise! Then, just as Brigitte and Brigitta were leaving her alone to go for supper, Lilly came rushing in to tell her that Prince Charming was throwing pebbles at HER window next door to Mia's rooms.

Knowing that it was totally wrong, but not able to resist Nicholas' invitation and Lilly's encouragement, Mia climbed down the vine outside and, after a rather clumsy start, rode off to the lake with Nicholas. It was an enchanting evening, this last time with him. They talked, laughed, danced ... and in the end, slept peacefully in each other's arms.

That was the last peace Mia was to know for a long time. She barely made it back to the palace early the next morning, absolutely furious with Nicholas, when Charlotte met them in her bedroom and turned on the television. To Mia's complete horror, she saw that the morning's awakening had been recorded and broadcast to the entire country. She collapsed onto the floor in tears. What was she going to DO? Her grandmother, though clearly sympathetic, could only ask, "Will there still be a wedding?"

How should Mia know? She knew nothing, and wanted nothing more than to dig herself a hole to hide in somewhere far, far away and never to emerge for a long, long time! Knowing that wasn't an option, Mia finally gathered herself together and went to find Andrew, pleading with him to listen to her that nothing had happened between her and Nicholas. That day was probably one of the worst days of her life, trying to avoid the sly glances, the barely suppressed comments of everyone around, but at least Andrew proved reasonable. How wonderful Andrew was to have felt honour-bound to marry her, saying that he still thought the marriage was a good idea. But when he kissed her, both agreed that there was no spark. It was pleasurable, of course, but, well, after her night with Nicholas ... NO! She was NOT going to think about THAT MAN ever again! Now Mia was firmly resolved. She and Andrew would be married on the morrow, and she would never again let the thought of that ... that JERK cross her mind!

That night, Mia had a hard time getting to sleep. It was the night before her wedding, and she was still furious with Nicholas for having arranged this morning's fiasco with the press, supposedly in a last ditch effort to win the throne from her. What NERVE he had had, trying to discredit her with dear Andrew! Andrew had told her that she would make an amazing queen of Genovia. She had chosen him to marry in order to be able to succeed to the throne, and he felt that as a gentleman, he would not break that agreement. Oh, he WAS a dear! Too bad she didn't love him ... but maybe it would grow. SURELY it would grow! She refused to remember that, if she had understood her grandmother correctly, love had never grown in Grandma's marriage. Just ... fondness.

Getting out of bed, Mia rummaged in her drawer and found her grandmother's diary again. Opening it at random, to a date some months after Clarisse's wedding, hoping to find some sort of reassurance that she was doing the right thing marrying a man she didn't love, Mia read,

"I'm really impressed with our head of security! Joseph is a

simply WONDERFUL man. He has a very dry sense of humour.

Somehow he and I seem to see eye to eye on most things,

although he is certainly not averse to telling me when he does

not approve of my actions. I only respect him more for that.

Fortunately, he is ALSO not averse to telling me when I am

doing something right and encouraging me always!"

Mia smiled in spite of her heavy heart. So, her grandmother had liked Joe from the beginning! No wonder they were still such good friends! She flipped to the last entry in the diary, and stared at it.

"I can't believe what has happened. It's almost too horrible

to write down, but what else can I do? I NEED to tell

someone, and this is something I am too ashamed to ever

say out loud. I fear that I am in love ... and not with my

husband. Oh, I am very fond of Rupert, but he doesn't

set my heart racing out of control, and I don't dream

about the possibility of ever being kissed by him! I

feel simply dreadful, but I cannot change what is. Nor

is it possible to hurt Rupert by ever letting him know

that my heart belongs to another. All I can do, I vow,

is to bury my feelings so deep that even I cannot

remember them. I hope no one finds out ... especially

Rupert or ... HIM! Yet I see HIM every day! What

will I do? No one must ever know! I can't write in

this anymore. By rights, I should BURN this book, but

that is impossible. I have too many sweet memories in it.

Instead, I shall hide it where I hope only I shall ever find

it again, and I shall say goodbye forever to my hopes for

a fairy-tale ending!"

Joe. It HAD to be Joe! Her grandmother's secret love. Yet why had they never said anything to anyone in the six years since Grandfather Rupert's death? Joe obviously cared a great deal for Grandma ... could it be that he didn't return her love? Or had neither of them said anything to the other? Had the queen simply fallen OUT of love again? Mia groaned and buried the diary in her drawer again. More questions were not making it any easier to sleep! She jumped back into bed and tried desperately to clear her mind ... but in the end, it was the image of Nicholas' face which accompanied her into sleep, and the memory of the warmth and comfort of being in his arms which made her dreams pleasant.

The morning of her wedding, Mia was too full of nerves to think properly. When her mother arrived to introduce her to her baby brother Trevor, she was so glad for the interruption. All too soon, however, Paolo and his assistants arrived to do her hair for the day, and her mother departed. Mia endured Paolo's fussing with her hair, then smiled as she turned to see his creation. In shock, she stared at herself. The sight drove all her love worries out of her mind. She looked like a MOOSE! She had ANTLERS!

Paolo went to work again, and this time Mia tried to pay more attention to what he was doing as he sprayed and curled and pinned. Holding up a mirror for her, he was grinning with pride until she moaned that she looked like a poodle. Undismayed, he combed it out and added more spray, and began to work again on it. This time when he finished, Paolo was positive that she would be thrilled with his creation. Once more Mia stared at herself in dismay. Now her hair was swept up in a pompadour, and sprayed white. She looked like Marie Antoinette.

At this point, Brigitte informed her that she only had an hour to finish getting ready. By now almost beside herself, Mia threw Paolo and his assistants out and told Brigitte and Brigitta to quickly wash all the gunk out of her hair and style it themselves, very simply. For a moment, they were not sure she meant it, but when Mia cried, "PLEASE!", the two were galvanized into action. As they towelled her hair dry and braided then twisted it into a demure bun at the back under her direction, Brigitte and Brigitta both chattered aimlessly, trying to relax her.

"Oh, and we understand that Joseph is going to retire ... word is, the queen has dismissed him." Brigitte said.

"WHAT?" Mia snapped to attention and stared at them.

"Well, in a manner of speaking she dismissed him." Brigitta hastened to say. "Everyone has noticed that they haven't been seen near each other in the last twenty-four hours. That must mean SOMETHING! Never a day has gone by in the last forty-five years that they haven't been near each other at some point."

"Except when she was here and Joseph was in America with you." Brigitte added.

"I can't believe it!" Mia whispered. What could have happened? They had seemed so happy the day she, Lilly and Charlotte had chanced upon them in the deserted palace corridor. She couldn't even begin to imagine the palace without Joe around. How would she survive? Well, yes, as a married woman, she was supposed to rely heavily on Andrew, but somehow that didn't fill her with the confidence she was sure one SHOULD be filled with when thinking of a husband. And WHY did the image of that ... that moron keep intruding into her thoughts?

All too soon, Mia was in the carriage on her way to the church, to her wedding. Every turn of the wheel, she found herself almost chanting, "I can do this. Andrew is very nice. Nice is such a ... nice, bland, blah ... no, NICE word. We will be ... fond ... of each other. I will not think about ... HIM ... ever again!"

At the church, sequestered in her private room, she realized that Joe was on the other side of the panel she had been shown earlier as a means of keeping track of things in the sanctuary. She knocked lightly and opened the panel a crack, whispering, "Hey, Joe?"

He turned slightly to hear her better. "Hmm?"

"I just wanted to say, before I do this, that I'm sorry you're retiring." Mia said quietly.

"Who told you that?" he whispered back.

"The maids know everything," Mia tried to smile.

Joe nodded. "Well, the heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand." He looked resigned, and even at that angle, Mia could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

Mia looked a little puzzled, then said sadly, "You're preaching at the choir." and she closed the door.

Joe knocked on the panel again, and when Mia opened it, he said, "Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Then you should know that Nicholas did NOT set you up at the lake."

Mia stared at him, her thoughts whirling. Although she knew he would know, and would not say such a thing were it not true, she had to ask. "You're sure?"

"The maids know everything," Joe conceded.

Then Charlotte was there, murmuring to Joe, "We're ready when she is."

Mia shut the panel, and automatically made her way to the doors for her entrance. She could hardly think for the happiness she was feeling. Nicholas HADN'T betrayed her! He hadn't set her up! Oh, WHY had she heard NOW? And yet, thank goodness she heard NOW, not AFTER she was irrevocably stuck ... I mean, married ... to ... nice Andrew. Not that it mattered, of course. Andrew had forgiven her so much already, she really couldn't do anything more to hurt him. He was still willing to marry her, even though there was no spark between them. The least she could do was go along with it. Yes, it was expected, by everyone: her family ... Andrew's family ... the invited wedding guests ... the entire COUNTRY!

Taking her cue, Mia began walking up the aisle, a smile frozen on her face. She was barely aware of the archbishop and everyone else, including Andrew, at the front of the church smiling at her. Then, in the sea of faces all turned towards her, she saw near the front the Viscount Mabrey, who made her think of Nicholas. Mia faltered ... Nicholas HADN'T set her up? Oh, what had she done? What was she DOING? How could she marry one man when she loved another?

The feeling she had had so often in high school washed over her. The edges of her vision narrowed, the blackness grew. Her stomach began somersaulting inside. The last thing Mia wanted was to be sick in the church, so she raised her chin blindly and said clearly, "I'll just be a minute!" Passing her flowers to the nearest gentleman, she turned and hurried out of the sanctuary then outside to the front steps.

Met there by the noisy crowd, Mia was momentarily startled. She hastily plastered a smile on her face, waved rather jerkily, then scooped up her dress and made a beeline for the quiet alcove she spotted on the side of the steps. There, in private, she hunched over, holding her stomach and trying to take deep breaths to force the panic back down as she panted inwardly, "I can do this. Marry Andrew. He's nice. I'm already fond of him. Oh God, help me. I love NICHOLAS! WHAT am I going to do?"

Suddenly her grandmother was with her. Mia struggled to regain a semblance of poise and dignity, "Oh, Grandma, I just need a moment! I can do this!"

"No," Queen Clarisse said forcefully, much to Mia's surprise.

"I can't do this!" Mia gasped.

"I know. Darling, listen to me. I made my choice -- duty to my country over love. It's what I've always done, it seems. Drummed into me my whole life. Now I've lost the only man I've ever really loved." her grandmother spoke almost fiercely, determined to have Mia understand.

Mia was nonplussed. Was Grandma talking about Joe? She HAD to be! When had she made her choice and lost him? Years ago, or just yesterday? Oh, it was too much! Seeing a movement by the door of the church, Mia realized Joe had come out of the church and was standing guard over the entrance to the alcove. As she glanced over at him, her grandmother did too.

Then, with an incredibly sad expression in her eyes, her grandmother turned back to Mia and said urgently, "Mia, I want you to make your choices as a WOMAN. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Make your own mistakes! There'll be plenty of them, believe me." A faint smile softened her words. "Now, you can go back into that church and get married, or you can walk away. Whatever choice you make, let it come from your heart."

Mia took a few more deep breaths, trying to organize her chaotic thoughts. Then she hugged her grandmother tightly, gaining strength from the other woman. All right. She could do this now. "I love you, Grandma," she whispered, and straightened her shoulders. "I'm ready."

With her grandmother just a few steps behind, and Joseph bringing up the rear, Mia re-entered the church. Once inside, she was met by Charlotte, who offered her the bridal bouquet again. Shaking her head, and smiling, Mia proceeded up the aisle, her gaze fixed on Andrew who, understandably, was looking concerned and relieved to see her coming back. He met her at the bottom of the steps and led her up them, but before they reached the archbishop, Mia stopped him. This was a time for plain speaking. It should have happened long before this ... it should never have HAD to happen! It was that STUPID, archaic rule!

-----------------------------------------

In later years, Mia was to look back on the next ten minutes as being among the longest of her life. They were also the hardest, the ones which proved her more than capable of ruling a country, and the ones which assured her that she had indeed made her choice from her heart, and it had been the right choice for all concerned. Her emotions swung wildly in that time, but she managed to keep her cool. She was pleased by the people's response to her statement that she was ready to be their queen WITHOUT a husband; she was devastated by Viscount Mabrey's blistering words; she was elated when Nicholas appeared, refused to be king and affirmed her as the right choice to lead Genovia into the twenty-first century; she was thankful for Prime Minister Motaz' support when he came up beside her and coached her into making a motion and waiting out the response; she was terrified when it seemed no one would second her motion; she was stunned when Lord Palimore seconded the motion that the marriage law be revoked; she was thrilled and humbled when the parliament all rose to their feet and unanimously agreed to revoke the law and accept her as their queen.

All through this time, her grandmother had been standing at the back of the church, a silent, loving support. Charlotte was at her grandmother's side, of course ... and Joe was not far away. Suddenly Mia couldn't bear seeing those two so unhappy. She turned and beckoned to Lionel, snagged his microphone, and through it asked Charlotte to let her speak with her grandmother.

With one sentence, she changed her grandmother's future as well as her own. "Grandma, just because I can't have my fairy-tale ending doesn't mean you shouldn't."

Watching the flurry at the back of the church as her grandmother spoke briefly with Joe, then accepted the bridal bouquet from a beaming Charlotte, Mia was delighted to see the couple begin the walk up the aisle together. Joe's face was set in a faint smile, hiding his emotions from the ordinary bystander, but when they drew closer, Mia could tell he was almost beside himself with joy. What was the phrase she had heard before? Transfixed with joy! That fit Joe. And her grandmother, making that silly comment as they walked up about everyone already being dressed up ... she must be feeling a little embarrassed by all this, knowing that she was shocking everyone by a surprise romance.

At least, that's what Mia assumed until the couple stood before the archbishop. As they mounted the steps, Prime Minister Motaz stood at Joe's side, and Mia stood by her grandmother. The queen smiled at the archbishop and said clearly, "My Lord Archbishop, I would like to take this man as my husband, if you please."

"FINALLY!" was the archbishop's response as he raised his eyes to the ceiling.

Mia struggled not to laugh at the uncertain look on the grandmother's face. Obviously the romance had not been quite as secret as she had assumed!

The archbishop continued, saying, "We are coming together for a DIFFERENT wedding."

Mia found her thoughts drifting during the familiar ceremony. Well, obviously she didn't have to wonder about Grandma and Joe anymore. Their fairy-tale ending was just beginning. But what about herself and HER happily-ever-after ending? It wasn't to be with Andrew! No, it was quite obvious that Andrew, if he could brave his mother's fury about not being proper and going through with an arranged marriage, would be more than content with Lady Elyssa. They would probably be deliriously happy. Joe and Grandma would be happy. She, Mia, was the only one not happy ... but Nicholas hadn't betrayed her! In fact, he had come to the church, had publicly refused to be king and had supported Mia's claim for the throne! She LOVED ... oh, God. She DID love Nicholas. What was she to do now? Would he come back to her?

She would be Queen of Genovia, provided, of course, that she managed to shoot the flaming arrow through the coronation ring! Her reign had been approved by parliament and Lord Palimore -- Lord PALIMORE of all people! -- had loudly affirmed 'YOU RULE!' Yes, that made her VERY happy ... but what about Nicholas? He had left right after making his intentions known. Would she see him again? Please, God, let her see him again! She had already lost her first love, Michael ... although from the way she felt now about Nicholas, she realized that her love for Michael had been more gratitude. Michael had seen her and cared for her when she had been invisible, before she had known she was a princess. He had helped her grow and mature and she would be forever grateful to him for that. People never quite forgot their first love, so she had been told, and she knew she would never forget Michael.

Nicholas, however, was the one who had captured her heart, who had touched her so deeply in so many ways, who had infuriated her, encouraged her, upset her, loved her ... and was beloved by her. Would she see him again?

Seeing Joe slip a plain gold ring onto her grandmother's finger, Mia wondered suddenly how he had been prepared for such an unlikely event. Surely he hadn't been carrying a wedding ring around all these years! The archbishop pronounced them 'man and wife', and Mia inwardly chuckled. Joe hadn't been a man before this? What an incredibly stupid phrase! When and if she got married, she would make sure that the wording was changed to 'husband and wife'. Some language changes were important! When the archbishop invited the newly married couple to kiss and the congregation erupted into applause, Mia noticed that as they kissed, her grandmother's foot 'popped' -- until the queen realized it herself and firmly placed it back on the floor. Mia was thrilled. Yes! It had to be true love to have a 'foot-popping' kiss while thousands of people were watching!

When the royal party returned to the palace for the wedding reception, Mia was whisked upstairs by Brigitte and Brigitta to change out of the wedding dress and into something more appropriate for the ceremonial shooting. Following the supper, everyone gathered on the lawn. Eying the flaming arrow in concentration, and imagining Nicholas beside her guiding her with his gentle touch, Mia carefully drew back the arrow then released it. Somewhat to her amazement, the coronation ring lit up the night and everyone cheered loudly. She would be crowned Queen of Genovia in a week's time.

It was a busy week, and through it all was a tiny current of dissatisfaction. Nicholas had not been seen since he had appeared in the church. Mia had prevailed upon Charlotte to take her to the history room where she was shown the family tree and how the Viscount Mabrey had traced the succession of the throne down to his late wife's nephew.

"I suppose if you had not agreed to be princess five years ago, your highness," Charlotte had said, "Lord Deveraux could very well have become king. Certainly he would have been preferable to the von Troken's for the country!"

Lilly had kept Mia laughing, on the surface at least, with her antics with regards to Captain Kip Kelly. She had confided to Mia that she actually thought he was kinda cute ... for a loudmouth. "So, your highness," she had added, grinning, "are there any rules about marrying foreigners in Genovia?" Mia mused inwardly that it would be wonderful, if not exhausting, to have Lilly close to her for more than just a visit.

Mia showed her mother and step-father over the palace, pointing out the secret passageway with the peephole into the room where Parliament traditionally met, and acted out for them the scene when Queen Clarisse had said "Shut up!" in reaction to Viscount Mabrey's revelation about his nephew's claim to the throne. She said nothing to anyone except Joe about how she felt about Nicholas' absence. Joe didn't waste time on expressing sympathy -- that was not his way. Instead, what time Joe was willing to devote to anyone but his long-awaited bride, he spent using his considerable skills trying to locate the young man. To no avail. Nicholas appeared to have vanished.

Determined to forget him, Mia threw herself into preparations for her coronation day. Early that morning, escaping her room before Brigitte and Brigitta arrived, Mia padded down to the throne room in her housecoat and slippers. Sitting on the throne, she looked over at her cat. "So, what do you say, Fat Louis? Do you think I'll make a good queen?"

Then the voice she had been longing to hear for a week came to her ears. "Indeed you will," said Nicholas as he came around the pillar to her right.

Mia could do nothing but stare at him, a smile on her face, until he said, "If I may be so bold, I would like an audience with your highness."

Still unable to speak, she motioned him to stand before her. Swallowing, she tried to act very nonchalant. "What is your dilemma, young man?"

"You are, in fact." was his amazing response. Then he got down on one knee. "I'm in love with the queen-to-be, and I am inquiring if she loves me, too."

Waves of happiness were breaking over Mia. She could hardly believe this was happening! But she was unwilling to allow him to simply waltz back into her life as if he had never vanished. Striving to sound calm and serene, she asked, "Do you have a chicken for my table?"

Nicholas' eyebrows raised in surprise, then he said, "No. No, my kitchen is out of chickens."

"Oh," Mia sighed exaggeratedly, and leaned back for a split second. Then her hands were on the arms of the throne and she launched herself down the few steps and into Nicholas' arms, holding him tightly as she fought to keep the tears from falling.

Nicholas pulled back slightly and smiled lovingly at her before breathing her name, "Mia ..." then his lips were on hers. Mia felt one foot rise from the ground, then the other, and she was lost in his kisses.

"Mia? Nicholas?" Startled, the two young lovers looked around, to see Joe and Mia's grandmother watching them indulgently, arm in arm.

Nicholas immediately released Mia, and approached the queen. "Your majesty," he bowed over her hand, eying somewhat askance the unusual sight of Joe's hand spread so familiarly on the queen's hip.

Joe smiled. "You have been incommunicado, lad. I doubt anyone else has missed the news that we were married last week."

"MARRIED?" Nicholas echoed. He turned to look at Mia, who grinned and nodded, coming up to slip her arm around his waist.

"Imagine," she said, leaning into him, "They didn't want to wait a second longer ... since I had already had the archbishop, choir and congregation in place, they took advantage of my good planning and ..."

"YOUR good planning?" Queen Clarisse inserted mildly. "I do believe I had a lot to do with the arrangements."

"Well, you and Charlotte," conceded Mia, and Joe nodded agreement.

"So tell me, your majesty," Nicholas asked Queen Clarisse as he tightened his arm around Mia, "who am I supposed to ask for Mia's hand in marriage?"

Mia dug him in the ribs with her elbow. "How about ME?" she demanded pointedly.

"Well, I thought your grandma and gramps here ..." Nicholas began, a twinkle in his eye.

Mia smothered a laugh at the look on Joe's face. "Oh, Nicholas!" she chuckled, "I haven't called him that yet. It has just been Joe, but yes, he IS my grandfather now, isn't he?"

"The name Gramps," Joe observed, "is only slightly better than Joey ..."

"So we should call him ..." Nicholas began.

Somehow knowing what he was going to say, Mia chimed in with him, "Gramps Joey!"

"My darling Clarisse," Joe turned to his wife, "might I borrow your fan? There appears to be two sassy children here needing correction!"

"Excuse me?" Suddenly Charlotte was in the room. "Oh, Lord Deveraux! I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were here!"

"Hello, Charlotte," Nicholas grinned at her. "Perhaps YOU are the one I should ask to plan my wedding."

"Your ... wedding?" she asked blankly.

"Yes. To Mia," Nicholas added.

"To Mia ..." Charlotte's voice was faint, but she rallied quickly. "I'd be honoured to plan it!"

"WHEN I accept your proposal, which won't be until after you've made it, sir!" Mia tossed her head teasingly.

"Now, Mia ..." Nicholas began.

Charlotte, however, interrupted them. "Please! The coronation is in a few short hours! Your majesty, your highness, you BOTH must get dressed! Joe ... umm, Sir, you and Lord Deveraux also need to prepare."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you would be a tremendous asset to Parliament, Charlotte?" Nicholas asked.

The woman flushed, taken aback, and Mia clapped her hands. "Excellent idea, Nicholas! Getting women in Parliament will be one of my first acts as queen, beginning with Charlotte! And Grandma, you'll stay on as an honorary member, won't you? Unless you're off on your honeymoon, or taking maternity leave or something!"

"I do believe that when Charlotte tells us to hurry, we had better listen to her. Coming, Joseph?" Queen Clarisse frowned at her grand-daughter, then winked at Charlotte and turned away.

---------------------------------------

"The sparrow is taking off," Shades said.

"The eagle is flying for the last time," Charlotte was very emotional.

The change of power went very smoothly, and it was a rousing sound to hear Genovia's national anthem sung by all in the palace. There was indeed a great future in store for the country, and for the individuals duty-bound to serve.


End file.
